


夏末

by Silvia_ZC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_ZC/pseuds/Silvia_ZC
Summary: 被爱情冲昏头脑的年轻男巫还不明白预言家血脉所带来的的画面意味着什么，只愿在他和阿不思打造的伊甸中闭耳塞听，却不知两人早已尝过禁果。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	夏末

**Author's Note:**

> 我流gg和ad  
> ooc预警

落下塔楼的阿布思带着一种安详。盖勒特的脚底冲上一股令人毛骨悚然的寒意，沿着脊椎一路爬到头顶。他真的消失在——

盖勒特突然伸手揽住了阿不斯。突然拉近的距离让阿不斯猝不及防便被盖勒特身上的气息包围了。如果一定要形容的话那是冬日黑刺李树上寒霜的味道，树身上遍布尖锐的刺是危险的警告，而果实却在不禁意间引诱着雪后食物匮乏的鸟类。  
阿不思惊讶的样子无端的冒着些傻气显得有些稚嫩。也只有这个时候阿不思才像是个典型的格兰芬多。  
虽然看起来是十分强势的动作，而盖勒特的手却出卖了他。慢慢从后背抚上脖子的手就像是小巫师第一次碰到命定魔杖一般带着点对未知的谨慎与好奇，跃跃欲试的兴奋。指尖的魔力涌向魔杖，魔杖则带着手臂划出一个个玄妙的曲线，不需要言语也不需要控制，这是本能。本能的感受到契合与心底深处涌上找到命定半身的喜悦。  
阿不思一个夏天未剪过的头发有些长了，带着弧度缠在盖勒特的手指上。棕红色的发梢轻轻的触在盖勒特苍白的皮肤上，微硬的卷发随着阿不思的动作一下一下试探般的在盖勒特的手腕上戳来戳去。两人都没注意到，本应该是旖旎的画面却因那红发与白肤强烈的颜色反差反而绘出不详的画作，盖勒特指缝中滑落的红发像是被利器剜掉皮肤后后留下的整齐伤口，只需要一点点时间鲜血便会喷涌出把整只手割得支离破碎。  
盖勒特的手终于抚上了阿不思的后脑，他稍稍用力抓住了阿不思的头发，这样他就不得不抬起头看着他。金发蓝眼，俊美的好似麻瓜信仰中世间第一个完美的造物，又或许是按照完美的标准倾注了爱意所造出的瑕疵品阿不思被唇上柔软的触感打乱了思绪，回过神突然发现自己对爱人的形容有所不妥，眨了眨眼睛，那自己岂不是变成了引人堕落的魔鬼。盖勒特发觉亲吻也不能拉回阿不思不知道飘到哪里的思绪后调皮的咬了一下他的嘴唇。松开了阿不思的头发。  
阿不思的眼神因为刚刚的眨眼而显得有些闪烁但是仍然抬着头，带着些许自己都不知道的期待与紧张，在盖勒特的嘴唇刚刚离开他的时候突然抓住了盖勒特的衣服。另一手试探性触碰着盖勒特的侧脸。  
有些痒，盖勒特忍不住向手的方向偏了偏似是讨好般想把脸蹭进阿不思手里。看着阿不思的眼神却不想他动作那般柔软无害，带着些急躁和强势。  
阿不思的脸贴上了盖勒特另一侧的脸。一个带着暧昧气息仪式般的贴面礼，盖勒特笑了，这本应该是个青涩又主动的吻，如果不是他太心急，阿不思有点可爱。下一秒他的阿不思微微偏过头，就在盖勒特以为他会尴尬的避开时吻上了他的侧颈。盖勒特本要松开的手臂骤然缩紧。  
一时脑内翻涌的各种情绪让阿不思觉得自己被人施了夺魂咒一样无法思考，盖勒特的脸有些模糊不清，可是盖勒特伸进衣服下的手所带来的触感又清晰得过了头。盖勒特能感受到他抚过阿不思皮肤带起的细微的战栗所漾起的情欲。阿不思有些无措，本来放在盖勒特脸上的手好似并没有察觉到主人凌乱的思想本能的顺着爱人的颈部曲线滑入已经被自己抓的有些松散的领口。手在盖勒特喉结上的时候感受到了他声带的震动，沾染上欲望的声音比平时低沉些。听着盖勒特用第一次成功的无魔杖咒来脱自己的衣服让阿不思有些羞耻。  
随后他便不甘示弱的用另一只手把盖勒特身上松松垮垮的上衣脱了大半，只剩一只袖子颤颤巍巍地还挂在胳膊上。而自己身上的衣服早已被盖勒特用无魔杖咒脱得差不多了。阿不思有些懊恼的皱了皱眉，可是还没到能使用无魔杖咒的程度，只好像是要报复盖勒特用魔咒作弊一样先动手解开了盖勒特的裤子。而盖勒特的手早已在阿不思的臀部上煽风点火了。阿不思被盖勒特撩拨得有些脸红腿软，但又不想示弱。于是干脆的抱住了盖勒特的腰把脸埋在了爱人的颈侧。却不想胸前的一点蹭到了还挂在盖勒特胳膊上袖子的袖口。青春期如过山车一般飙升的荷尔蒙使少年的身体不禁撩拨，只是阿不思希望自己发出的声音会被两人有些急促的呼吸淹没，可是他忘了自己正靠在盖勒特的颈侧。他听到了盖勒特带着笑意的调侃，收紧了双臂，打算就这样把头埋在这这样盖勒特就不会看到自己羞赧的脸。  
盖勒特感受到了腰上收紧的手臂，一边爱抚着阿不思的腰侧，一边继续隔着布料撩拨阿不思的欲望。  
他转过头，似亲吻似啃咬的在阿不思的脖子上留下印记。最后含住了阿不思的耳垂。温热暧昧的气息在耳边流连，盖勒特亲吻带来的微痒让阿不思有些舒服，同时又可求更多。他放松了手上的力道，被盖勒特一把抱住抵到了放满自己和盖勒特魔法笔记和材料的桌子上。纸张和材料散落了一地，可是现在没人会在乎这些。  
盖勒特的手有些凉，让阿不思觉得陷入情欲的人好像只有自己一样，可经过的地方都会泛起一种难以形容的微热，像是第一次施展咒语时体内平静的魔力被调动般新奇的体验，又多了些让人心痒的酥麻，那是心底的渴望。  
阁楼里空气中的魔力随着两人的情绪开始躁动起来，随着两人的动作变得激烈，阿不思想到了挑选魔杖的那天，在自己即将触到命定魔杖的时候，空气中散落的魔力也是这般的躁动，知道他握住魔杖的那一瞬间，那一瞬时间被按下了停止键，魔力像是个被琥珀包围的昆虫停滞不动。随后，本能被唤起，交付了全身心的依赖信任，心意相通，就像是找到了世界上与自己互补契合的半身。  
他听到熟悉的的声音对他说着忠贞誓言一般的话，又像是恶魔引诱人类堕落在耳边的低语，模模糊糊的，像是沉入水底，看不真切也听不清楚，只记得最后他看到了像是烟花在眼前绽放，一场令人终身难忘的绚烂烟火。  
微凉的夜风带着夏末的气息钻过阁楼窗户的缝隙，撩拨着蜡烛，即将燃烧殆尽的烛心浸泡在蜿蜒一地的蜡泪中苟延残喘，执拗着不肯熄灭。如呼吸一般明明灭灭的暗淡烛光在墙上投影出两人的纠缠的影子重合如同一人。  
在闪烁的烛光下那充满活力的红棕色头发却是干枯腐烂红苹果的颜色，散在光裸的皮肤上却隐隐约约泛着生命离去后干涸的血液似丝绸一般的光泽。  
对于夏天来说有些冰凉的夜里，山谷中的夏生魔法生物发出窸窸窣窣的声音盖住了从远处传来报丧女妖的恸哭，这是夏天最后濒死的呻吟。

于20181121

**Author's Note:**

> 总之呢，就是gg预言家血统觉醒然后看到预言的画面以为自己以后死了，想死之前要搞ad，搞完了安娜事件就发生了，于是落荒而逃了。


End file.
